He Noticed, He Cared
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: She never thought anyone could ever love her. That's why she hurt herself. Could he fix her with a little love? A B/B oneshot... kind of sad, but I like it. Please read :


**Helloha! I was bored, didn't feel like working on Out of the Lab or The Happily Married Couple (my other Bones fics). So I decided to write a fluffy BxB oneshot! Who doesn't love those?**

**Disclaimer: Excuse me, have you seen my Bones? No, no, I have my real bones. I was looking for the show.**

***

She could feel the pain knawing at her stomach, but she wouldn't give in. She didn't need it, didn't want it. Besides, no one truely cared. They didn't notice when she started to melt away, when she slit her wrists to release the blood, the pain, the emotions that ran high. All she knew that it had to stop. But she couldn't figure out how. It was just her problem, her hidden addiction.

They were driving to a case, the way they always had. She reached for her can of Diet Coke when he first saw the scratches on her skinny wrist. She never thought he would notice, much less care what she did to her life. They were just partners, put together by the government. The government always got things wrong.

"Bones, what happened?" he questioned, "Your wrist." She brushed some hair over her eyes, trying to hide the guilty look they held. How could she tell him, the person she cared about the most? He didn't lover her; no one did.

"I-I hit it. On a metal desk." He could hear the lie in her voice. It shook, it quivered. He couldn't believe this had passed him by. How had he not noticed this before? How long had it been going on?

"No, Bones, tell me the truth." He pulled over to the side of the road and looked her straight in the eyes. She glanced away. He would know.

"I wanted it out."

"What out?"

"The pain." He threw open his car door and walked around to hers. He opened it and forced her out. She tried to escape; he would make her stop. But why?

"No, Booth!" She struggled against his grip as he held her. She squirmed, trying to get away. He was going to make her face what she had been pushing down forever. She couldn't, she wouldn't. It would scar her, just like her bone-thin wrists.

"Temperance." He set her down on the hood of his car and whipped out his phone. After a few minutes of angry whispers, he hung up. "We're off the case. Others will handle it."

"Why did you do that?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I care about you."

"You... you do?" She couldn't believe it. All these years, thinking she was alone. Someone cared about her, wanted her to be there. The tears cascaded down her face. Booth pulled her close and let her sob, staining his suit. He didn't really seem to be worried about that, though. He seemed to be worried abotu her.

"Bones, you need to tell me the truth. Why?" She felt herself collapse against his body. She had to face it.

"No one loves me. No one really cares." He could feel her skinny body shake against his. He rubbed her back and let her cry. She needed to get these emotions out before he could get her help.

"But I care. Didn't I tell you that a moment ago?" he murmured softly. He wasn't even sure she could hear him speak. Her wide red eyes looked up at him, raw and vulnerable.

"You did... you really do?"

"Bones, Brennan, Temperance... whatever you want to be called," He put a hand on hers and looked her right in the eye. "I've been in love with from the day I met you." She gripped his hand tightly and let out some more tears. This couldn't be happening. No one loved her; she had convinced herself of that. How could Booth just crush that notion, scare her to stop?

"No. No you don't."

"But I do." She could feel the emotion in his voice as he tried to sketch the idea into her skull. It was just the opposite of what she thought she knew.

"Will you help me?" She couldn't help but ask. She had to know if he truely loved her.

"I'll always help you. I want to be there for you, everyday. I don't want anyone else. You're it. So you need to stop this, or I'm going to lose you. You'll lose you." Her tear stained cheek fell into his lap.

"I already have." She moaned and cried. She had this built up for years, only to start to be brought down in an instant. Because he noticed, he cared. He loved her.

And she loved him.

"Booth." The single syllable slipped out of her mouth. She didn't really want to say this, she'd always known it was true. She just denied herself the thought forever. She had never thought love was really possible, not in her life.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you too." He gently stroked her back, calming her down. She feel her false thoughts, those unloved and crazy, start to melt away. Had she really hurt herself for nothing? She tried to just let it go, but she couldn't. Those years of fear, of feeling unwanted- they weren't going to leave overnight. It was up to her to fix herself.

"Will you help me?"

"I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you Booth." He gently picked her up and carried her into the car. He set her down and drove for a few miles, until he reached the diner. She felt her stomach twist into knots. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. If it involved eating, it couldn't be good.

"Why did you bring me here?" she questioned as they sat down at their usual table. They hadn't been here in a long time, life had gotten in the way. He gave her a knowing look.

"You haven't eaten in a while. Or at least, eaten much."

"You could tell?" She thought she had hidden it so carefully. She had taken every precaution, it had worked on everyone else. But he still knew something was wrong.

"I know when something is wrong with you. I know you too well," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her own. It filled a tiny space of her heart with hope. Maybe with his help, she could get through this. Maybe love made the impossible possible. The waitress brought over two grilled cheese sandwiches and salads. She looked down at what appeared to be a mound of food to her, a regular meal to everyone else. He saw the disbelief and fear in her eyes.

"You don't have to eat it all. Just try." She nodded slowly once, twice, three times. She reached for a fork, biting her lip. She had only done this once or twice in the past few weeks. She figured it couldn't be that hard; spear a tomato, bring it to your mouth, chew, swallow. But she just could not do it.

"Here." He took the fork from her hand and speared a tomato for her. "Open your mouth." She stopped cold. He would feed her if he had to? He must love her. A single tear slipped down her cheek, but she did as she was told. Her mouth invoulentarily opened and let him slip the vegtable in. She barely felt her jaw move up and down as she chewed, but she felt the actual taste as it slid down her throat. They spent the next half hour doing it, him feeding her. He paid, and they left.

Outside her apartment, she let him come in. They sat on her couch, and she let all her fear and emotions out. He listened the entire time, keeping eye contact. She slid closer to him and nestled up against his warm body. It seemed like she was always cold these days. He pulled a cashmere sweater over their bodies, pressed together like lovers. A few moments later, they dozed off. She had her first real night's sleep in many nights.

All because he noticed. He cared.

***

**Did you like it? Please review! Should I write more oneshots?**

**xo, Chantal**


End file.
